villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsters (Goosebumps film)
The Goosebumps monsters are the main antagonists of the 2015 live action horror film Goosebumps, which is based on the horror book franchise of the same name. They also appear as the main antagonists of the 2018 sequel Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. They are creations of R.L. Stine's imagination that came alive, so he was forced to lock them into the Goosebumps books to prevent them from causing disasters in the real world. After being released by Slappy the Dummy from their imprisonment in the books, they helped him destroy the town and take revenge against Stine. History Background According to what Stine narrates at one point in the film, he created all the monsters, demons and creatures of the Goosebumps book franchise when he was a child to deal with the bullying and intimidation he suffered from other children in his neighborhood. Initially, the monsters were Stine's best friends but they soon became unstable and came alive in the real world, causing panic, death and destruction in the town. Stine was forced to write the Goosebumps books to catch the monsters in their pages and kept them imprisoned in the books for years while they began to hold a big grudge against him for his "betrayal". However, the first book Stine ever wrote, Haunted Halloween, was unknowingly left behind in Wardenclyffe, New York as Stine moved out. Release After Zach Cooper and Champ accidentally release the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena from his book at Stine's house, it hits the Goosebumps bookshelf and flees. With Hannah's help, they follow it to a local ice rink to suck him back in its book. Meanwhile, the Night of the Living Dummy book opens after it has fallen off the bookshelf, freeing Slappy the Dummy who waits for Stine and the kids to return home. When Stine tries to absorb it again in his book, Slappy takes it off and sets it on fire to avoid being locked up forever, while fleeing the house carrying all the Goosebumps books. Slappy opens The Haunted Car freeing the same name car as means of transportation and releases the Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes to attack and distract Stine and the children. After arriving in the town with the Haunted Car, Slappy opens several more Goosebumps books releasing their monsters in different places, one more time causing panic, death and destruction around: E. Ville Creeper's Plants (from You're Plant Food!) destroy the cell towers to incommunicate the town, the Body Squeezers (from Invasion of the Body Squeezers) freeze the police station and Fifi the Vampire Poodle (from Please Don't Feed the Vampire!) attacks Zach's aunt. Later, while Stine, Zach, Hannah and Champ drive to Madison High School to find a magical typewriter that can create a story to suck all the monsters back, they are attacked by Brent Green (from My Best Friend is Invisible) and the Giant Praying Mantis (from A Shocker on Shock Street). The group hides in a local supermarket where they are chased by the Werewolf of Fever Swamp (which is later run over by Zach's aunt in the parking lot). Zach tells his aunt to ask for help at the police station, but when she arrives, she is frozen by the Body Squeezers while Slappy discovers Stine's plans to suck the Goosebumps monsters back into their books. In the cemetery, the group is attacked by the Graveyard Ghouls (from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls) and finally arrive to the school where they warn students and teachers about the inminent attack that is coming. Stine goes to the auditorium to write a new Goosebumps book based on all the events since the beginning of the film. Meanwhile, Slappy (with the help of the Haunted Car and the Lawn Gnomes) opens the rest of books and sets them on fire, freeing all the monsters, demons and creatures of the Goosebumps franchise on the football field, where he tells them that the only way they will be free forever is killing their creator: R.L. Stine. The Goosebumps monsters attack the school in search of Stine. The Bees (from Why I'm Afraid of Bees) manage to enter through the library's ventilation ducts while the rest of monsters enter with the help of the Annihilator 3000s (from Toy Terror: Batteries Included). Slappy finds Stine and breaks his fingers with the typewriter to prevent him from finishing the book. Stine, Zach, Hannah and Champ flee from the school to and abandoned amusement park to finish the book, being followed by the Goosebumps monsters army. Final Confrontation and First Defeat Following the Werewolf of Fever Swamp, the monsters arrive to the amusement park, where Slappy releases the Blob That Ate Everyone, which destroy the funhouse where Stine and the kids hid. Zach, Hannah and Champ climb onto a Ferris wheel while Stine confronts the Blob, giving them enough time to finish the book. Unfortunately, the Giant Praying Mantis destroy the Ferris wheel's bolts, causing it to roll into the forest and crash into a tree. The kids survive and Hannah tells Zach to open the book, but he knows that if he does, she will also be absorbed because, as Stine revealed earlier that night, she is a Goosebumps character (i.e. Hannah Fairchild from The Ghost Next Door) created following the passing of Stine's wife. While the monsters are running toward them, Hannah reveals that she already knew about her true identity and opens it, sucking one by one all the Goosebumps monsters (including herself and Slappy) back to the book. Some time later, it is revealed that Brent Green was the only monster that was not absorbed by the book, surprising a horrified Stine and writing a new Goosebumps book titled The Invisible Boy's Revenge. Bringing Halloween to Life Having been released from Haunted Halloween, Slappy makes his way to Fred's Pharmacy, intent on making a family of his own in order to bury Halloween alive as payback for being "betrayed" by Sonny and Sarah Quinn and Sam Carter. Using the "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano" incantation, Slappy makes to bring several assorted Halloween merchandise to life, including three Ghostly Witches and Goosebumps-themed costumes of the Werewolf of Fever Swamp and the Abominable Snowman. Walter, the manager of the pharmacy, catches the monster mob only for a Haunted Mask to fly onto his face, turning him into an Igor-esque ogre that immediately becomes Slappy's right-hand monster. Together, the monsters march out of the pharmacy. Sonny, Sarah, and Sam run into the Ghostly Witches when they abduct Tommy and his cronies while the kids are looking for Haunted Halloween. Meanwhile, Slappy and Walter are at the real-life Wardenclyffe tower, where Slappy says his incantation to reactivate the tower, thus enabling him to bring all the Halloween decorations across Wardenclyffe to come to life, including Jack O'Lanterns, a skeleton bride and groom, a Headless Horseman, and a giant balloon spider made by the kids' neighbor, Goosebumps fanboy Mr. Chu. While at Tommy's house, Sonny used the book to suck up Evil Gummy Bears that attack him and Sam. He then does the same with the skeleton bride and groom while Sarah fights them off. Reading the incomplete manuscript, Sarah discovers that Slappy wanted a mother, meaning he was going after Kathy. The kids return home, where Sonny smashes Sergeant Squash, a Fire-Breathing Jack-O'-Lantern, and Terry the Pumpkin. However, Kathy gets webbed up and taken to the Wardenclyffe Tower by the Balloon Spider while the book gets stolen by a bedsheet ghost. Fortunately, Mr. Chu (who was disguised as a mummy) manages to save the kids from the monster mob by hiding them in his house. Second Defeat After explaining the situation to Mr. Chu, he makes some Halloween costumes for the kids to safely navigate through the town; Sonny dresses as a Pumpkinhead, Sarah as a witch, and Sam as a skeleton. Stine, having received an earlier call from Sarah, arrives in Wardenclyffe and gains second wind against the Lawn Gnomes Chip and Hap before driving towards the Tower to escape from the Ghostly Witches. While at the Wardenclyffe Tower, Sarah enhances the magical properties of Haunted Halloween using the electricity to suck up all the remaining monsters across Wardenclyffe, during which Walter turns back to normal. Stine arrives following the kids' victory, and they return the manuscript to him. As Stine departs, he offers Sarah advise that enables her to complete her application essay for Colombia University. List of Monsters The following is a list of Goosebumps monsters who made appearances in the 2015 film Goosebumps, the 2015 videogame prequel Goosebumps: The Game, and the 2018 film Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, as well as tie-in media to either film and even early drafts. *Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga (leader) *Hannah Fairchild from The Ghost Next Door (formerly) *The Cuckoo Clock from The Cuckoo Clock of Doom *The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena *The Haunted Car from the same name book *Chip, Hap, and the Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes *E. Ville Creeper's Plants from You're Plant Food! *The Body Squeezers from Invasion of the Body Squeezers *Fifi the Vampire Poodle and Countess Yvonne from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! *Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible *The Giant Praying Mantis from A Shocker on Shock Street *Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp *The Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls *The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! *Carly Beth, under the control of the original Haunted Mask from The Haunted Mask *The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight *Madame Doom from Help! We Have Strange Powers! *Professor Shock and a Cyborg from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock *The Pumpkinheads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns *Officer Murphy and Annihilator 3000s from Toy Terror: Batteries Included *The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower *Prince Khor-Ru and Nila Rahmad from Return of the Mummy *Mummies from The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *Murder the Clown from A Nightmare on Clown Street *Cronby the Troll and a Muglani from Deep in the Jungle of Doom *The Shrunken Head from How I Got My Shrunken Head *The Swamp Monster from How to Kill a Monster *Bees from Why I'm Afraid of Bees *Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep from the Deep *Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... *Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath *The Snake Lady from Escape from the Carnival of Horrors *The Blob from The Blob That Ate Everyone *Rubber Bats *Rubber Rats *Skull-Headed Spiders *Three Ghostly Witches *The Shaggedy from Here Comes the Shaggedy *A Dracula-esque Vampire *A purple green-haired Zombie *The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand *Captain Jack the Knife from Attack of the Jack! *The Grim Reaper *Red Vixen, a Bride of Frankenstein-esque Monster Bride *Arcturans from Zapped in Space *Walter, under the control of the Old Man Mask from The Haunted Mask II *Flying Jack-O'-Lanterns *The Headless Horseman *A Candy Bowl Monster Hand *Evil Gummy Bears *A Skeleton Bride and Groom *A Bat Monster *Halloween Bags *Bedsheet Ghosts *Animated Skeletons *A Banshee *A Red-Haired Ghoul *A Giant Balloon Spider *Three Calaca Ladies *Two Purple Goblins *A Tall Skeleton *An ogre/witch-like Ghoul *Curly the Skeleton and Drool from the covers of Tales to Give You Goosebumps *Sergeant Squash, a Jack-O'-Lantern carved by Sam Carter *A Fire-Breathing Jack-O'-Lantern carved by Sonny Quinn *Terry the Pumpkin, a poorly-made Jack-O'-Lantern also carved by Sam *Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay Out of the Basement *The Camera from Say Cheese and Die! *Amaz-O from Bad Hare Day *Mrs. Forster from Home Sweet Home *Three Ghost Children *Aunt Dahlia from An Old Story *The Purple Peanut Butter from Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter *The Grool from It Came From Beneath the Sink! *Monster Blood from the Monster Blood saga *Reflections from Let's Get Invisible! *The Beasts from The Beast From the East *Living Mannequins from Shop Till You Drop...Dead! *King Jellyjam from The Horror at Camp Jellyjam *Mr. Wood from Night of the Living Dummy *The Evil Knight from The Knight in Screaming Armor *The Class of 1947 from The Haunted School *Clem and the Monster Police from the Goosebumps HorrorLand series *Cuddles the Hamster from Monster Blood II *The Sea Monster from Deep Trouble *Splatters from Earth Geeks Must Go! *Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost *Spiders from Night of the Giant Everything *Gargoyles from I'm Telling! Trivia *Slappy, the Lawn Gnomes, the Werewolf of Fever Swamp, the Giant Praying Mantis, and the Abominable Snowman are the most seen monsters in the first film. In the second film, Slappy is joined by Walter, the Gummy Bears, the Ghostly Witches, and the Giant Balloon Spider. * The films mark the first live-action debut of several monsters of the Goosebumps franchise: **The Giant Praying Mantis never appeared in the TV adaptation of A Shocker on Shock Street. **The Abominable Snowman, the Haunted Car, the Graveyard Ghouls, the Body Squeezers, the Annihilator 3000s, E. Ville Creeper's Plants, Fifi the Vampire Poodle, the Snake Lady, Cronby the Troll, the Muglani, Professor Shock, the Cyborg, Countess Yvonne, the Arcturan, the Beast From the East, Curly the Skeleton, Drool, the Bees, and the additional Mummies never appeared in the Goosebumps television series. **Murder the Clown, the Shaggedy, Madame Doom, Captain Long Ben One-Leg, and Captain Jack the Knife never appeared in the TV series because their books were released years after the show had ended. *The Werewolf of Fever Swamp, Prince Khor-Ru, the Scarecrows, the Swamp Monster, Nila Rahmad, the Graveyard Ghouls, Mr. Wood, Dr. Brewer's Clone, the Grool, and Aunt Dahlia appear appear even through they have been killed off in their previous books. **''Haunted Halloween'' justifies this for the Werewolf and Prince Khor-Ru, as they are Halloween costumes brought to life and not the actual book characters. *In the first film, R.L. Stine refers to the Werewolf of Fever Swamp and the Blob That Ate Everyone for the title of their books instead of their real names. *The following monsters are given new appearances contrary to the books and television series: **The Abominable Snowman's fur is white instead of brown. This is reflected on the cover of the Classic Goosebumps edition of The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. **Will Blake is 17 instead of 12, and his werewolf form he is more wolf-like. **The Giant Praying Mantis is an organic 50-foot-tall insect instead of a robot. **The Lawn Gnomes are more "cute"-looking, instead of ugly. Meanwhile, Chip and Hap look like zombies. **The Old Man Mask roughly resembles an ogre's face. **The Haunted Car is a black 1969 Lincoln Continental Mark III instead of a blue Sports Corvette. **The Blob is more of a liquid-like entity, similar to its 1958 film counterpart. **The Body Squeezers are bug-eyed aliens wearing blue space suits and carrying freeze ray guns; as such, they are alternatively referred to as "Bug-Eyed Aliens". **Fifi the Vampire Poodle's fur is white instead of black. This is reflected on the cover of the Classic Goosebumps edition of Please Don't Feed the Vampire!. **The Pumpkinhead featured in the first film has an oval head and skeletal face, and wears a dark green shirt and a pale black suit with matching pants and shoes. Meanwhile, the Pumpkinhead featured in Haunted Halloween has a more traditional Jack-O'-Lantern face on his head and his body resembles a humanoid tree. **Murder the Clown's facial makeup is white instead of red, his hair is red instead of yellow, and he does not have an axe buried in his head. **The Shaggedy has reptilian skin covered with fungus, red eyes, and a long arm with tongs. **The Haunted Mask does not have either a pointy chin or big ears. **The Swamp Monster appears to be made out of moss; as such, he is alternatively referred to as "the Bog Monster". **Captain Long Ben One-Leg does not have a skeletal appearance. **Clarissa looks physically younger, and is a separate entity from Madame Doom. **Captain Jack the Knife resembles an undead zombified pirate. **The Arcturan featured in Haunted Halloween is physically based off the Grey Aliens featured in old sci-fi movies. **The HorrorLand Horror featured in Haunted Halloween is a blue-skinned troll with pointed ears and small horns. **Curly is an ordinary human skeleton, and Drool resembles a skeletal dog. **The Annihilator 3000s are portrayed as small toy robots. **The Cuckoo Clock's bird is a black crow instead of a cuckoo bird. *Slappy's appearance in the films is employed for the covers of both recent Night of the Living Dummy novels and the Classic Goosebumps edition of Bride of the Living Dummy. *Between both films, Slappy, the Invisible Boy, the Annihilator 3000s, the Lawn Gnomes, a Scarecrow, Professor Shock, Sargent Squash, the Fire-Breathing Jack O'Lantern, and Terry are the only monsters who have dialogue. Hannah Fairchild also counts due to her nature as a ghost, as does Walter since he was a normal human before being turned into a monster by Slappy. Meanwhile, all the other monsters only growl, shriek, and moan. **Murder the Clown, the Vampire, and the Headless Horseman laugh and yell but do not speak. **Only one Gummy Bear talks while the others laugh and growl. *Monster Blood and the Worms from Go Eat Worms? did not appeared in either of the films, but the titles of their books were mentioned. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mummies Category:Destroyers Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Trickster Category:Paranormal Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Skeletons Category:Conspirators Category:Man-Eaters